Salah Sangka
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Kisah yang aneh bin membingungkan tentang Sakura yang telah berkali-kali salah sangka pada waktu yang sama. Dimulai dari dirinya yang mengira sang suami sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan sudah mulai selingkuh karena belum pulang juga, membentak seseorang yang berniat jahat sebagai suaminya yang baru pulang, dan lainnya.


Salah Sangka

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: typo(maybe), HTT, garing AU, OC(tuntutan cerita), and so many more.

And this is it.

,

,

,

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan, seharusnya ini adalah waktunya untuk seluruh penduduk Kyoto yang sedang tidak berkegiatan malam untuk tidur.

"Hoaaahm... Sasuke kun lama sekali pulangnya. Memangnya ada yah, rapat jam sepuluh malam? Jangan-jangan Sasuke kun sedang rapat dengan para karyawati disana?!" ucap Sakura tanpa sadar

TENG NENG NENG NENGGGG

TENG NENG NENG NEEENGGG

"Bahkan sekarang sudah pergantian hari. Sasuke kun, cepatlah pulang. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu-"

CKLEK

Tap Tap Tap Tap

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura datar

Yang ditanya diam seribu bahasa

"Jawab aku Sasuke" nada bicara Sakura mulai meninggi

"Ehm, jam 12:05 sayang. Maaf ya, aku pulang agak terlambat"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku sayang? Jangan menggombal" Sakura masih belum mau membalikkan tubuhnya

Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauh

"SASUKEEEEE DENGARKAN DULU KALAU AKU SEDANG BERBICARA. SASUKEEEEE"

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Sakura berlari mengejarnya

"Tunggu aku Sasuk-"

"KYAAAAAAAA ADA PENCURI" teriak Sakura sejadi-jadinya

"DAN DIA LEBIH JELEK DARI ROCK LEEEEE" tambahnya

BAK BUGH CRASH KLONTANG LONTONG SAYUR, RUJAK, PECEL LELE

Maksudnya adalah itu suara benda yang dilemparkan Sakura untuk si pencuri. Shine: kata lontong sayur, rujak, dan pecel lele itu, lupakan saja.

BTtS

" _PERINGATAN! ADA PENYUSUP. PERINGATAN! ADA PENYUSUP_ " itu adalah suara computer yang ada pada alarm penjaga rumah.

Seketika ada delapan cahaya merah kecil yang menyorot Sakura yang berasal dari AC kamar yang ternyata ada apa-apanya.

"BUKAN AKU, RUMAH ODOL. TAPI DIA" tunjuk Sakura emosi

" _PERINGATAN! PENYUSUP MENYANGKAL. PERINGATAN! PENYUSUP MENYANGKAL_ "

"DASAR RUMAH ONCOM. AKU UCHIHA SAKURA. AWAS SAJA KAU ALARM OON. KUKUTUK KAU... KUKUTUK KAU JADI T**I"

" _PERINGATAN! COMPUTER DIKUTUK. PERINGATAN! COMPUTER DIKUTUK_ "

CKLEK

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

"SAKURAAA! Daijoubu ka?"

"Sasuke kun" ucap Sakura dengan susah payah

Shine: Dramatic genre mode on

BTtS

"Sasuke, computer bodoh itu menuduhku" Sakura menunjuk AC didepannya dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya

Readers:Halah

BTtS

"UCHIHA NO HARUNO ON" teriak Sasuke pada AC yang masih berkicau tak karuan

" _PERINGATAN! COMPUTER DIKUTUK. PERINGATAN! COMPUT- SANDI DITERIMA. ITADAKIMASU UCHIHA SAN"_

"Hah? Apa itu tadi? Itadakimasu? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Terlihat ada semburat merah tipis pada kedua pipi Sasuke.

"E-em... Itu..."

"Hei, bagaimana denganku?" tanya seseorang yang kita sebut saja Sipencuri

"Sasuke kun. Dia menyamar menjadi dirimu. Dan dia memanggilku Sayang tadi" Sakura memanas-manasi

"Apa?"

"Hey, aku tak akan melakukannya jika istrimu tak menganggapku sebagai dirimu. Aku juga punya istri dan anak dirumah yang menunggu hasil curianku hari ini"

"Cepat pergi sebelum kau kubawa ke kantor polisi. Dan jangan coba-coba kau mencuri apapun dari rumah ini" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Wow keren. Cepat pergi sebelum kau kubawa ke kantor polisi. Dan jangan coba-coba kau mencuri apapun dari rumah ini" ucap Sakura dingin-

mengejek sambil mengikuti cara bicara Sasuke.

"Yasudah, kalian berdua mengusirku? Aku rapo'po" dan sipencuri pun berlari seperti ban*i meninggalkan rumah sasusaku

"Akhirnya pergi juga. Nah, Sasuke kun, cepat buka. Aku tak sabar ingin memasukkannya kedalam mulutku. Aku menunggumu untuk merasakannya. Ahh... Sudah tak tahan lagi"

SREEK KRESEKKS

"Sasuke kun, aku kedapur ambil piring dan sendok dulu ya. Ahhh benar-benar tak sabar lagi" Sakura pun berlari menuju dapur

,

,

"Nah, ayo kita makan sekarang. Sarada sudah menendang-nendang terus sedari tadi. Dan perutku juga sudah berbu-

KRUYUUK

-nyi dari tadi. Tuh kan, Sasuke kun terlalu lama sih"

"Hn, maaf tadi aku terjebak macet"

"Oh, begitu? Hm... Rujak ini benar-benar enak sekali. Dan ini dibuat oleh orang Indonesia asli. Hm... Original recipe. Lusa beli lagi yah?"

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus perut Sakura yang sedikit membesar

,

,

,

This is the end of the story

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Haha... Ini adalah fict gajeless pertama shine yg bergenre semi humor(?).Tujuan pembuatan fict ini adalah untuk membuat para readers salah judul fict minna san sudah berpikiran negatif saat sakura mengatakan 'Aku sudah tidak tahan benar-benar menginginkanmu-' dan 'Sasuke kun,cepat tak sabar ingin memasukkannya kedalam menunggumu untuk ...Sudah tak tahan lagi' ya,kan?Nah,terjawab sudah apa yang dimaksud oleh ... Shine tak bisa membayangkan wajah" minna san yang memerah setelah membaca adegan itu.

Bahkan shine sudah tertawa guling-guling sampai hp shine hampir ,ini fict pertama yang dibuat dihp banyak typo?Ada?Maaf kalau itu mengganggu minna san.

Nde,rumah sasusaku keren ya?!Ada alarm penjaga itu bisa diketahui oleh Uchiha kun lewat jam tangannya ,overprotective bgt yah sasu kun?Mau deh punya suami kayak gitu#hei,kamu masih sepuluh tahun lagi baru bisa punya suami.

Dan ini juga merupakan fict pengalih stress dari fict My Love Story,Propose Marriage dan One Month With You yang menguras ingatan,ide,dan butuh sesuatu yg lucu untuk menghilangkan ketegangan pada saraf otak shine dan minna san akibat fict" yang bertegangan tinggi ,kan?

Hm...Kurasa itu dulu cukup dari area ngomong session ini. N

Huruf Terakhir

Arigatou n review please.

Tambahan: setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial R. E. E. O.


End file.
